The display screen on a mobile communication device utilized by first responders (e.g. police officers) in the field is generally small, for example compared to the display screen of a personal computer. Hence, within an augmented reality, virtual reality and/or enhanced reality and/or mixed reality view, only a subset of relevant information and/or images may be rendered, which may lead to inefficient use of technical and/or processing resources, for example as the display screen is moved to render consecutive fields-of-view. This becomes particularly problematic for first responders utilizing augmented reality, virtual reality and/or enhanced reality and/or mixed reality view to assist in investigating a public safety incident.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.